The Flower and the Snake
by z3100
Summary: Lily returns to school, for the first time without her brother James to keep a tab on her "boys" . Lily is ready to use this freedom and suddenly, there's a lot more going on. When something happens, can she keep it under control? Or will the lily break?
1. Chapter 1 AND 2!

Fanfic 2

" Bye Mum! Bye Dad!" I yell out the window. Finally! My sixth year was here! No more trouble from James. He is out there, standing by Mum and Dad, Ginny and Harry Potter, but he looked smug when he said "See ya Al," and almost pushed Albus, onto the train tracks. And especially when he yelled out after me "Careful Lily! I've still got an eye on you and all your boys!" Ugh. Blushing as hard as I could, I almost ran into the train. "No but seriously," He still yelled. "Have a good year without me!"

"Stay out of trouble!" Mum calls as the train leaves the station. I could almost hear Dad say "Well, we didn't stay out of trouble did we?". I smirk and walk down the corridor. Finding the compartment with my friends, I sit down, exhausted.

I look around, surprised to see one person from our group missing. There was Louis Longbottom, Anna Grasswood, and usually, dear ol' cousin Hugo. Where was he? Without even asking, Louis replies.

"He's off trying to convince Jessica Downry to come and join us. He sure hasn't given up on her has he?" Louis scoffs at the idea, although I secretly know that he's just sore that last year Jessica had chose Hugo over him.

I pretend to be annoyed, even though I think it would be fun to have Jessica in the group. She is so much fun, even if she is a year younger than us. I yawn and stretch. "I absolutely did not get any sleep last night," I say. And it was all because of Dean Elrod. I dated him last year, much to James' and Albus' chagrin, but broke up with at the end of term. I thought about him all summer and couldn't get his face out of my mind…

"What of?" Anna asks picking at her fingers, a habit which I think is degusting and vow never to do it. I blush and turn away. "Nothing." I say. It was going to be a long year.

"Lil!" I turn around. There is Hugo! Finally! And holding hands with Samantha Shotting no less. "Lily!" Hugo says again when they approach.

"May I introduce," he pauses for effect and Samantha smiled at him. I roll my eyes. "Samantha Shotting? The one the only, Griffyndor prefect?" I know a lot about Samantha. She is popular and very competitive. Competition for what I wanted, which was seeker on this year's quidditch team. After James left, there would have to be a new one right? And let's face it, I am good.

"Hi," Samantha says, her blonde hair waving.

"Sam was telling me all about some seeking tips she picked up from," he pauses with a smile that says, you'll never guess who, "But none other than, Scorpius Malfoy!" He snorts and smiles. Samantha looks at him confused.

"What's wrong with Scorpius?" She asks Hugo when we climb into the carriage. She looks hurt and confused, and a little angry that someone would contradict her.

"Do you know how much of a prat he is? Never won a game but still they insist that he's the best player on the team since his dad!" Hugo laughed out loud. "And his little brother's even worse. Back-up seeker! Ha!"

Samantha looks angry. "If you dare…!" She humphs and climbs out of the carriage. Louis looks smug and Anna, well, if someone poked, her she would scream out laughing.

"Look's like you lost that one mate!" Louis says as the carriages begin to make its way to the castle. It started to rain.

The great hall is filled with people trying to find old friends or making new ones. I am hungry and wet. Our carriage had been at the first in line and Professor Longbottom (Louis was very annoyed that his dad worked at Hogworts and never liked to admit it) wouldn't let us in, until EVERYONE had arrived.

The great hall was buzzing with activity, the first years stuffing themselves, the older ones taking it slow, (the first night feast was the biggest all year) and everyone enjoying themselves.

I sit down, but couldn't get off the feeling that I was being watched. I spin around in my seat and see a blond haired boy, sitting at the Slytherin table, but he doesn't have the famous gray-eyed smirk that the rest of the Malfoys had. He is well known around the castle, for one thing, he was the infamous Scorpius' little brother. But he is nothing else, and he knows it. And he is staring right at me.

Chapter two

After dinner, I find myself watching out for the Malfoy boy. I don't even know his name! No one does. He is always just Scorpius' little brother. And in class, the teachers just call him Malfoy. _I bet the only people who know his real name is him, and his brother._ I laugh silently to myself. Albus, who was in the same grade as Scorpius, is always telling the family how Scorpius was smart, but not as smart as him. Aunt Hermoine was always telling Hugo off and asking him to be "a bit more like your cousin Albus!", but Hugo leaned more to being like his Dad and not really listening to what his mother was saying. It was great at family re-unions.

The Weasley's are a big family, and I like it that way (even though I'm not technically a Weasley… but everyone considered the Potters to be Weasley, mostly just because James has red hair, but that's all) but the only thing was that everyone told everyone everything. Nothing was kept secret about my freaking life, being the youngest, and only girl Potter. James kept tab on all the boys in my life. Some of them were even afraid to approach me because of if something went wrong, they'd have James to answer to! He's not that scary is he?

But now I have more freedom and I am ready to use it. I keep the look out for Dean… but he was no where in sight. It would be hard, after all, because Dean is a Ravenclaw, But he would want to get back together. I was the one who broke it off, not him, he would surely want me back…

"LILY!" Hugo screams into my ear. I blink rapidly and look at Hugo stupidly, with a look on my face that says "What? What are you doing here? Why I am I talking to you?"

Hugo sighs and folds his arms. "Do you remember the password?" He looks at me like I am, well, like I had finally lost it. As if!

"Oh, yes," I say and turn to the Fat Lady, who looks like _she_ could lose it any second. "Rumplevine," I say and the portrait swings open. Hugo climbs in after me. When I turn around, there he is, already arm and arm with Jessica Downry, paying no attention to the fact that this afternoon he was with an entirely different girl.

I yawn, and am about to head up to the dorm when Hugo slipps up behind me. "Got Dean on your mind?" He says in my ear and then turns around and leaves laughing with Jessica.

Oh! How dare he! I am mad, but slightly embarrassed that Hugo could read me so easily. I storm up the stairs to the dormitories. Was it really that obvious that I wasn't focused on the new year? Dean was just an old boy. Just an old boy? That's far from the truth. I shake my head. I wouldn't let it get to me.

As I snuggle into my warm bed, I look out the window. The crisp autumn night had framed the moon in a bed of stars. It is peaceful, and I fall asleep dreaming of a dancing moon.

"LILY!" Anna yells at me. I wake up startled. Where am I? A small bit of panic ensues in my stomach, but it is calmed when Anna yells at me "Get up! GET UP! Do you want to be late on your first day of school?" I run out of bed and get dressed quickly. Jessica, Anna, and Ella Finnegan all stare at me, then burst into hysterics.

"What?" I say, my friends doubling over in laughter. I look at myself and frown. What could be wrong? Nothing as far I could tell. But wait, wasn't the sweater a V-neck? Ah! I have all my clothes on backwards!

"Oh!" Anna says, looking at her watch. "We really should be going!" She taps her watch expectantly. Unlike the other girls our dorm, Anna was a muggle, and had a lot of quirky habits that we found hilarious.

"Still got Dean on your mind?" Ella asks me, waiting to get the first of anything juicy.

"Thanks for reminding me," I say, a dark cloud filling my mind. It clearly shows on my face and everyone knew to ignore me when I was like this.

When we finally made our way to breakfast, we realized that we aren't the only ones late. Half of the Hufflepuff table is missing. "Something happened in the corridors… some people are saying Peeves, but my sources have told me that it's already a first day prank," Ella says filling us in.

Jessica runs over to Hugo and sits down. The rest of us follows in a slower fashion, looking out for the boys that would be sought out this year. "Mmm!" Anna said. She pointed to one of the Hufflepuff boys that obviously escaped and/or set up the whole prank that had the rest of the Hufflepuffs (which looked like all of the grades younger than the fourth years).

"Ooo! Look at Dean Elrod!" Ella says. I don a pained look on my face and Ella immediately drops Dean, but she still didn't stop looking around. I sit down. Unlike Ella and Anna, I didn't wake up early and put on any makeup, or even brush my hair! Great way to start the new year. The oversleept-and-didn't-have-any-time look was not going to be a trend unfortunately. I am in such a rush that my clothes probably look better than me.

I dwell into this fact by looking at my porridge like it is my worst enemy. I am so intrigued by how the little oatmeal flakes looked like tiny zombies that I don't hear someone approach me. "Uh, Lily?" Hugo says. I still stare at the oatmeal. If Hugo was going to ask me about-

"LILY!" A voice yells in my ear. This wasn't very pleasant habit. "WHAT?" I yell back.

What. Did. I. Just. Do? I squeeze my eyes shut, hoping that I just didn't yet into a teacher's face. I open my eyes and look straight into Dean's face. He looked slightly taken aback, and a little hurt.

"Hi?" I say.


	2. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A.N.

Ok sorry for having to chapters in one. But I've written and rewritten this thing a lot and it's getting on my nerves! SHEESH! But from now on, it's one chapter at a time!

.

"Hi?" I ask again, surprised that he's even over here. I smile. He smiles. Good. That means that we must be friends again. Right? Right? He leans down.

For a second, I think he is going to kiss me. But that would be too far fetched. He leans down and whispers in my ear "Can we talk somewhere more private?" I know what he means. The whole Gryffindor table, or really, the _female_ part of the Gryffindor table, has gone quiet, ready for some new gossip.

We stand up, and I wave to Anna, who was picking at her fingers nervously. We walk outside for a bit, until we reach the hallway, with the arches, and the place of our first kiss.

Oh, I know what you're thinking. Because that's what I would be thinking. _Cheesey_. But it was sweet, and it was the place we always went to talk, (or as my friends claim, _snalk,_ a mixture between snogging and talking). We sit down on a cold, hard, stone bench.

"Listen, Lil?" He called me by my nickname. Good, that means we're going somewhere. I smiled and try to look concered and interested at the same time, like the look Mum makes at Dad when there's been a rough day at the Ministry.

"What's wrong?" I ask, holding my breath. Hopefully, this won't turn out bad. Oh, great. I think you think that I sound like a little needy girl. Well I'm not. But I did miss him a lot!

"I think we should get back together. But if you think we shouldn't, just tell me-Muph!" He says and I kiss him on the lips… It's a great way to shut him up. That was one of the reasons I broke up with him… he just talked to much. But that was okay. We could get over it.

"I take that," He said, gasping for air. "Is a yes?"


End file.
